A Christmas To Remember
by Lalenna
Summary: Based on a challenge. Greg's leaving town but hasnt told anyone. What will happen when everyone finds out? Sandle fic


Title: A Christmas to Remember (Response to What Now? Challenge)

Disclaimer: CSI is all mine… but only when I'm dreaming.

A/N: Okay I haven't actually posted this on the Yahoo! Group mailing list I got the challenge off but hey. This challenge was set in like August but I've only just got round to typing it…It's a bit closer to Christmas now anyway lol. I know a few of the ppl on ff are member of the GregSara group…if any of you read this let me know who you are. It would be great to chat.

* * *

What Now? Challenge

1: its Christmas time(day or not up to you), post Grave Danger with  
hint of Play with Fire

2: the group meets for annual gift exchange(except Greg)

3: slightly noticing he was absent, Greg sent amazing gifts to each  
(at the lab) all of which they like, till they find a note/letter in  
the packages, which subtley informs them that he's leaving.

4: Greg is at the airport as the gifts are received, you know  
airports on holidays, sara once reading the note leaves determined  
to find him

5: Greg/Sara

6: any rating

* * *

"Merry Christmas Cath, Lindsey!" Nick Stokes called as both walked into the break room. 

"You too Nick." Catherine smiled at Nick.

"Merry Christmas." Lindsey said copying her mothers smile as she gave Nick a small wave.

"Is everyone else on their way in?" Catherine asked as she kissed Nick on the cheek and pushed Lindsey into a seat next to her own.

"Nope. We're already here," Sara smiled walking in followed by Warrick and Grissom. "Merry Christmas guys."

The group sat in a circle around the table in the break room. With only three days before Christmas it was time for present giving as was tradition between the group. By the evening everyone would be settled or travelling to where they were about to spend the holidays and this was the last get together for the gang before Catherine's famous New Years Eve party for those back in town.

"Where are you going for Christmas?" Nick asked anyone and everyone in a bid to stop everyone's eager eyes focusing on the larger pile of brightly wrapped presents being added to by each CSI.

"I'm staying here." Grissom replied still placing packages on the table in front of him. "Some of us are still needed to work and as the rest of you have time off I'm working."

"I'm going home to see my Grandma," Warrick smiled. "She said I either came home and eat a decent meal once a year or she'd move in with me. I opted to go home for Christmas."

"My Mom's coming over on Christmas Day so I'll spend Christmas slaving in front of an oven." Catherine sighed dreading the prospect of Christmas cooking.

"Haven't decided yet." Sara shrugged trying to ignore the looks of the other CSI's. She said the same thing every Christmas. "What about you Nicky?"

"Texas, baby, her I come!" Nick said thickening his Texan accent causing everyone to laugh.

Warrick emptied a load of Christmas crackers on top of the mountain of presents.

"Grab on guys," he instructed crossing his arms and grabbing the end of Sara's who was sat next to him, who in turn caught hold of Lindsey's'. Giving Lindsey a mock grave look and said, "You do the honour Linds."

Lindsey flashed a smile and after a deep breath started counting.

"Three! Two! One!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone yelled together over the staggered pops and bangs from the crackers. Hats of various not exactly Christmassy shades were put on and ridiculous pictures taken by a camera wielding Grissom.

"Present time!" Nick yelled, jumping up and down like an over active three year old, launching himself at the present pile.

"Hey," Lindsey said pulling at Catherine's top. "There's one cracker left. Greg's not here yet."

"Guy's we're missing someone!" Catherine called over the ruckus.

"You know what Greg's like. He'll turn up eventually." Warrick said passing Catherine a present with her name on it.

"He's right Cath," Nick agreed opening his present with a smile. "Thanks Griss. Just what I always wanted." Nick laughed at the Texas Monopoly ( A/N: Well they have Jersey Monopoly so why not a Texas one?).

"Your age range man," Warrick continued to laugh.

"Wow! Thanks Sara!" Lindsey smiled at the woman beside her then showed her mom the extensive art set she had just received.

"You're welcome." Sara smiled back, hoping Greg would hurry up so that she could give him his present too. "Hey Warrick, why did you ever think I would need a years membership to a health and beauty spa?" Warrick just flashed Sara a cheeky grin.

"Excuse me." A strange voice sounded from the entrance of the room. Realising that everyone else was preoccupied and hadn't noticed the stranger Sara walked over to him.

"Hello. Can I help?" Sara asked curious to what the guy could want.

"I'm looking for a Miss Sidle." The man smiled looking relieved someone had noticed him at last.

"That's me." The strangers smile widened.

"Can you sign here please?" He asked handing over a clipboard with a single sheet of paper on it.

"Sure." Sara looked confused as she scrawled her name along the dotted line.

"You might want to step back a bit ma'ma." The guy suggested as several other people walked into the room each carrying a large wrapped box.

"What is it?" Grissom asked. Sara flipped the tag on one of the boxed.

_Nicky boy,_

_Lets play a game of hide and seek._

_G_

"They're from Greg." Sara called to the others who had finally noticed the distraction.

Sara watched the others exclaim and sigh over the riddles on the boxes and finally their presents.

_Big Boss Man,_

_Incy wincey spider…_

_G_

Grissom had already quickly scanned the thick books on Spiders from around the world but looked totally confused at the stack of The Lord of the Rings books and Harry Potter movies.

_The old blonde bag,_

_I thought I was your best friend!_

_G_

Catherine didn't know if she should be offended because of her tag or stunned at her present, a delicate twist necklace and bracelet set studded with minute diamonds.

_Nicky boy,_

_Lets play a game of hide and seek._

_G_

Nicky spent almost half an hour opening box after box of brightly wrapped boxes only to find another box inside that. Finally after nine boxes he found a slim letter, inside was a voucher to a Vas Vegas Show with meal and hotel room for a night. Big boyish writing on the letter just said '_have fun'_.

_Afro Man,_

_Don't let Nick win too much_

_G_

Warrick laughed as he pulled out the state of the sort games console. "There's no way you can beat me on this. I'll kick your butt." Warrick laughed at Nick.

_The beautiful blond,_

_Make sure you wind your mom up with it._

_G_

Lindsey was smiling at her new music system and collection of CD's that accompanied it. "What did you get Sara?" Lindsey asked.

Sara looked down at her present and the tag that came with it.

_My best friend._

_So you know you've always got a family._

_Love G_

Sara opened the first page of the photograph album in her hands. A large photo took over the whole page, a picture of the whole gang at a night out for her last birthday. The other pages were filled with pictures taken over the last five years, at nights out, birthdays, Christmas, fundraisers and other random events. The last picture was one of Greg and herself taken the month before singing karaoke at one of the many seedy bars they had tried out on Nick's birthday. Sara smiled as she remembered how bad they sounded.

"A photo album." Sara finally replied. Lindsey didn't look impressed.

"Hey! There's a letter too." Warrick grabbed at the letter lying on one of the boxes and read it aloud.

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry I'm not here to give you everything in person. Hope you like everything. If you didn't well just pretend ya did and sell it on ebay at the first chance._

_You guys are the best, you've been my friends and family for the past 5 years and I hope the gift show how much you mean to me._

_Nope Im not getting the pub getting an early start on the party, in fact when you read this, with any luck, Ill be boarding a plane for New York for the Christmas holidays and the New Year and Valentines Day and Easter and I think you can guess the rest of it._

_Sorry for not saying goodbye in person but you know how sad it is to see a grown man cry and Warrick would never let Nicky forget it and I don't need the girls help to pack._

_I'll Keep in touch._

_Greg._

"He's left." Catherine said looking shocked.

"It seems that way." Warrick re-read that letter. Suddenly everyone was talking at once. Several minutes had passed before anyone had calmed down enough to realise Sara was gone.

"Where's Sara? Grissom asked looking around the room as if she could have been hiding behind the sofa.

"Sara said she's gone to get Greg back," Lindsey answered.

"What?" Catherine exclaimed looking at her daughter.

Lindsey sighed as if it was obvious. "She's. Gone. To. Get. Greg."

'Delayed. That has to be the most annoying word in the whole of the English language.' Greg though to himself as he looked up at the list of flight times, most had the same annoying word next to them. 'Typical holiday season travel. Turn up early and leave three hours late.' Greg continued his internal grumblings until echoed across the departure lounge came,

"Passenger flight 3529, direct flight from Las Vegas to New York, will begin boarding now. Can passengers please make their way to Gate 3. Thank you"

Greg grabbed his carry on luggage and followed the few people in front of him to the departure gate. Handing his ticket over his thought flickered to Sara and the rest of the gang, who should have just received their Christmas presents. He regretted not telling them he was leaving in person but Greg didn't think he could deal with saying goodbye to Sara.

If she had been upset he wouldn't have wanted to leave.

If she hadn't cared it would have been worse. That would have broken his heart.

A quick smile at the girl on the check in and then head though the gates to the waiting plane, then goodbye Las Vegas and hello New York. At least that's what would have happened if Greg hadn't heard someone calling his name.

"Greg Sanders don't you dare think about going on that plane!" Greg was shocked to see Sara running though the airport towards him.

"Sara what are yo…" Greg was cut off as Sara's lips touched his. Greg quickly responded, deepening the kiss. Breaking away Sara smiled at him.

"I didn't give you your Christmas present. Please don't leave me Greg."

"Please Sir, you have to board now," The air hostess had perfect timing.

"Ummm…" Greg didn't know what to do.

Sara bushed seeing the conflict going on in his mind. "I'm sorry I should never have come. I'm just going to go." Sara turned and walked away from Greg, hoping she would at least make it to the car before she broke down and the tears that threatened broke loose. Sara opened the car door and slipped in as the first few tears fell. Seconds later the car door opened and she felt Greg's arms around her, her body shock from the sobs that escaped her.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. Please don't cry. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Greg soothed.

"I thought I'd lost you." Sara managed when the tears finally slowed.

"Never. I plan to make good use of my Christmas present." Sara managed to laugh as Greg tilted her face up and kissed her again.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo wat ya all think...that was the first challenge I wrote.I didnt think I'd like writing other people ideas for a story but it was actually fun...If I get a load of reviews saying it was okay I might even get round to typing some of the others I have still in handwritten form lol. Let me know. - Cas 


End file.
